


Последний бой

by Draganna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draganna/pseuds/Draganna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отец ведет Сэма на место сборища колдунов...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний бой

**Author's Note:**

> \- Отец, куда ты меня ведёшь?  
\- Здесь недалеко. Раз в год колдуны собираются в одном месте, чтобы делиться знаниями.  
Под ногами шуршат опавшие листья. Ветки больно бьют по лицу.  
\- Их много. Я со всеми не справлюсь, отец.  
\- Нужно лишь прикончить главного, с остальными я помогу тебе.  
Подошвы чавкают по грязи. Меч успокаивающе хлопает по бедру при каждом шаге.  
К безлунному небу вздымаются кресты, словно воины, готовые к последней схватке.  
\- А как же Совет? Он запретил сражаться холодным оружием.  
\- Камень защитит нас. Советники не услышат, не бойся!.. Я нашёл место встречи: просторный склеп неподалёку… Но – тише, сын.  
Чёрная громада впереди, кажется, поглощает последние крохи света. Ослепляет. Подавляет.  
Но страха нет в сердце парня…

 

Звон мечей. Тяжёлое, прерывистое дыхание. Слабые, приглушённые стоны.  
\- Отец! Господи, что ты делаешь?!  
Из груди парня показался конец окровавленного лезвия. Ахнув, он упал на колени, выронив оружие.  
\- Помогаю, сын… Себе помогаю… Прости, Сэмми!  
Полумёртвое тело кинули на каменную плиту.  
\- Господин наш и повелитель! Мы приносим тебе кровавую жертву и просим, умоляем: восстань из темницы! Пусть все, кто останется, узрят наконец: тьма могущественнее света!  
И последнее, что услышал преданный сын перед тем, как в его плоть вонзились ледяные лезвия:  
\- Да будет так!


End file.
